Sock it to me
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Eva's accusing LeShawna of stealing her clothes, especially her private mountain of sweatsocks she had stashed. Will LeShawna try to make light of this unfortunate situation, or will Eva solve problems the only way she knows how?


**"Sock It To Me"**

 **Rated M for catfight violence and strong language**

 **Summary: Eva's accusing LeShawna of stealing her clothes, especially her private mountain of sweatsocks she had stashed. Will LeShawna try to make light of this unfortunate situation, or will Eva solve problems the only way she knows how?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama. The characters and settings are associated and owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Once again, it's another catfight fic that I know all of you will love. It involves both Eva, LeShawna and a bunch of clothes scattered all around (it takes place in a laundry room, just in case if you can't tell because of the title). So if you love beatdowns like these, then by all means, enjoy!**

The sun was shining around Playa De Losers as a muscle-bound woman was busy getting out of bed.

The same morning tasks were just the same for Eva. First, it began with getting out of bed. Then, she would start brushing her teeth, alongside drinking a bit of mouthwash for extra effect. Then, she would put her ponytail on, get in a little exercise with her shake weight, and then find out some clothes to wear. Of course, she opted to go for the usual. A blue tanktop, blue gym shorts, usual red-blue striped socks, and her favorite black sneakers. So far, she had everything ready to go inside that gym bag of hers. Except there was one thing she needed, just to add her morning exercise for the day.

"Hmmmm, I'm missing something..." Eva muttered to herself.

Suddenly, she remembered her favorite ladies' deodorant. So she managed to grab a fresh pack out of her dresser just to put inside her gym bag. Nothing was strong enough for a woman more than Secret deodorant. After she got what she needed, she zipped up her gym bag and took off. But not without looking back to see if she had forgotten anything else.

"I hope I got everything I needed." She muttered again.

Eva checked around her room to see if she didn't forget anything.

Luckily for her, she didn't as Eva had finally shut the door behind her to go to the resort's gym. But the door didn't shut all the way as Eva's entire bedroom remained unopened, being filled and infected with the sweaty tube sock stench coming from the closet.

Strange enough, LeShawna came by holding up a laundry basket full of her clothes. Of course, it was laundry day for her. There's no way the soul sister herself was gonna go through a day without any dirt spots.

"Yikes, I swear, carrying these clothes is like having to carry Heather in a frickin' handbasket." LeShawna groaned.

While she was walking by, the sock stench coming from Eva's room got to LeShawna's nose.

"Whoo!" LeShawna heaved. "Damn, that rage-a-holic really needs to take care of her dirty junk!"

Taking her chances, she entered Eva's room and then picked up all of Eva's dirty clothes, therefore putting them in the basket of dirty clothes.

"If that bully ain't gonna even bother getting her clothes clean, I'll have to do them myself." LeShawna groaned as she finally shut Eva's door behind her.

Two hours later, Eva was currently in the gym and was wrestling with Izzy.

So far, Eva had the red-haired maniac trapped in a rear naked choke position, looking to choke her out early in the competition. But Izzy used her smarts to move around a little, which helped her break the hold. Noah, who was the third man in Izzy's little group known as Team E-Scope, acted as referee, hoping to settle a little between the two.

"It was so nice of you to have me as your volunteer!" Izzy smirked.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice," Eva shook her head. "It was either you or that twerp inside the bubble."

When Izzy charged back at Eva, she immediately locked her in a sleeper-hold.

Eva started to apply the pressure onto Izzy's neck, making her gag, choke and move her arms all around. She tried to fight back a little bit by using her arms, but unfortunately, she wouldn't reach enough for her to break out.

Knowing there was no escape from his hold, Izzy had no choice but to tap out of the move, forcing Eva to finally break out of the hold and leaving Izzy to catch some air.

"Ha, got ya again!" Eva smirked.

"Yeah, you... you sure did." Izzy nodded while coughing a little.

"I think that's enough for now, ladies." Noah suggested.

"Whatever! I'll be back later, see you for round 2." Eva said.

"Hey Eva, you should call it a break. Izzy's gonna be going out with Owen tonight." he said.

"Good thing I got ya prepared then." Eva smirked, right before she left both Izzy and Noah.

Two minutes later, Eva arrived at her room, still having to wipe all of the sweat that she shed from wrestling practice.

After wiping the sweat up with the towel, she tossed it over to her closet only to realize something was missing from there:

The mountain of sweat socks she was stashing.

"What the-" Eva said, being appalled by the missing socks. "Where the hell happened to my socks?"

Eva searched her whole room looking for her dirty clothes, but she couldn't find them anywhere.

This shocking discovery led her to believe that her clothes had been stolen out of this bedroom. That was impossible. Eva had shut her door when she left, so how could anyone even think of getting in the room by that time? Of course, it didn't bother her that Eva had no key, considering how Eva wrote a huge white note on the back of her room that said: "Do not enter. If you do, you will die".

There had to be someone who would do something like this. Someone quite evil.

"Who the hell took my fuckin' clothes?" Eva shouted in anger.

After such little thinking, Eva knew the only name that would do this cruel trick to her:

"Heather..." She muttered.

Having Heather's name on her brain, Eva cracked her knuckles as she left the room, basically to find Heather and maim her. If she was lucky, she could maim her in front of her current boyfriend, Alejandro. Luckily for Eva, Heather was alone in the hallway waiting for her boyfriend Alejandro, who was in the shower.

"You!" Eva said, pointing at Heather.

"Oh great, little miss pissass is here..." Heather said, turning to Eva while rolling her eyes in response.

Being irritated by Heather's sarcasm, Eva grabbed Heather by her neck and sent her to the wall.

"Ack, what the hell, Eva?" The queen bee replied.

"You wanna repeat that little comment?" Eva scowled close-up.

"What the hell do you want, Amazon Woman?" Heather growled.

"Don't you fuckin' play dipshit with me, queen bee. What did you do with my clothes?" Eva growled.

"I wrapped it inside some paper and smoked a joint out of it," Heather sarcastically said out of pity. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I did with your clothes. I haven't even been inside your room, okay?!"

"Then tell me, who the fuck took my clothes?" Eva said getting angrier. "If you don't tell me, I'll make you choke on your own panties."

"Like I said, I haven't took your clothes, okay?!" Heather said, raising her voice.

While Eva was still trapping Heather through the wall, LeShawna walked by the rage-a-holic with a basket in hand.

"What's up?" LeShawna said over to Eva.

"Whatever," Eva said to LeShawna before refocusing on Heather. "I'm not gonna ask you again, so-"

Suddenly, Eva was cut off for a little bit when he saw the basket LeShawna was carrying. It looked all too familiar to Eva all of a sudden. It looked a little too ballish, a little too white, and a little too woolish. Eva finally let Heather go, which forced her to run out of the hall while the unibrowed bully approached LeShawna.

Deep down, that was a smart idea for the queen bee.

"What the heck do you have in your basket?" Eva asked her out of curiosity.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't mind, but I did your clothes for ya." LeShawna nodded. "I'm not gonna lie, but your closet stank."

"Hold up," Eva replied. "You actually cleaned my socks?"

"Yeah, they stink like you wouldn't believe," LeShawna explained. "Since you weren't gonna get em washed, I had to. I don't have 'em in this basket, though. I'm gonna go get them now!"

However, before LeShawna could leave, Eva stopped her again.

"Hold up!" The musclewoman demanded.

"What?" LeShawna replied.

"Take me to the laundry mat, and give me back my clothes now." Eva said with anger.

"Alright then, I do believe they're just about done now." she replied.

Just then, Eva managed to follow LeShawna over to the resort's local laundry room right down the basement. The ghetto girl turned on the light and went right over to the dryer, where the two had heard a dinging noise.

"Oh, I think they're done!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Oh good, move out of the way." Eva said, pushing LeShawna through just to get to her socks.

When she opened up the dryer door, Eva's jaw was dropped right away when she found a very disturbing image in her eyes:

Her socks had shrunk!

"What the hell happened to my socks?" Eva shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry, I swear they were not supposed to end up like that!" LeShawna gulped.

Feeling at a loss for words, Eva turned to LeShawna with gritting teeth, flaming eyes and clenching fists. And what came along was a nasty heartless glare coming from Eva's face. It was apparent what Eva was gonna take her rage outon.

"You're going down, bitch!" Eva shouted as she grabbed LeShawna by her ponytail.

"Okay, no one grabs my ponytail like that!" LeShawna replied, right before slapping Eva in the face hard!

As Eva stumbled back from that hit, she overheard LeShawna talking back to her angrily.

"Don't you frickin' touch me like that again! Ya hear me?!" She shouted.

In response to this attack, Eva immediately charged at LeShawna and tackled her to the ground! From there, Eva started blasting LeShawna in the face with one of her vicious forearms. It was just a matter of time before Eva's powerful forearms would keep firing them on repeatedly, making LeShawna's face a little black and blue. She was feeling those hits harder than a baseball bat cracking an actual baseball at breakneck speed.

Suddenly, Leshawna caught her wrist just in time and started twisting it around, wrenching Eva's arm in the process. The bully immediately got off of LeShawna and held onto her arm in pain, hissing uncontrollably.

"Agggh, my arm..." Eva hissed.

"How do you like that, Miss Gladiator?" LeShawna said.

"Not as bad as you're gonna like this!" Eva growled, charging at LeShawna with a punch.

However, using very quick cat-like reflexes, LeShawna managed to counter with a judo hip toss!

And then, just to add insult to injury, LeShawna had then trapped Eva with an armbar! She started bending it back, just as a way, alas an attempt to hear the shoulder separating out of Eva's socket. Unfortunately, LeShawna wouldn't have long to hold the lock in as Eva managed to turn things around by countering the armbar into a hammerlock. With anger running through her veins, Eva started scrunching the arm, making LeShawna yelp in pain!

"You've should've stayed away from my dirty laundry, thunder thighs!" Eva growled in anger.

"I was... only trying to... HELP!" LeShawna shouted, right before slugging Eva hard in the face!

Eva then stumbled back, trying to shake off the nerves of that hammerlock. Before she could recover, LeShawna rushed in and trapped Eva with a very tight sleeperhold. She started compressing the entire brain, making it a little hard for Eva to break out. By each second that passed, Eva started getting a little limp.

"I didn't mean to shrink your socks, ya psycho." LeShawna explained.

Despite being a little limp however, Eva managed to show tremendous strength by pushing LeShawna's back to the dryer, finally breaking the tight hold. After LeShawna let her go, Eva ended up tackling her to the dryer once more, getting LeShawna's back muscles hurt in the process. It was getting a lot worse for her when Eva tackled her to the dryer again. The force of that third hit was almost like a linebacker crushing LeShawna through a brick wall, except that wall didn't break through.

One by one, the ghetto girl felt the back of her skull crack repeatedly. Any more attacks like that and LeShawna would have ended up so sore and disoriented, she would have no idea where she was at.

Right after she was done banging her head up against the dryer, Eva then grabbed her by the neck and threw her right into a washing machine! LeShawna took a seat on the cold hard floor to recover for a second time, only for this time, Eva rammed her knee across LeShawna's nose right between the washing machine. As LeShawna held her nose in pain, Eva started slapping her around, threatening and ordering her to get up.

Her remarks got too far for her as the ghetto girl socked Eva right in the fruit basket hard! Feeling a little pissed off by that attack, Eva tried to strike again, but LeShawna struck first by nailing the bully with a forearm to the face!

The forearm brought a very nasty bruise to Eva's moneymaker. Not to mention that hit forced a little blood to leak out of her. Before Eva could act, LeShawna decided to use to her trusty forearm to choke Eva out on the floor. The soul sister pressed that forearm down to her neck, making her impossible to breathe.

"You gonna accept my apology, now?" LeShawna growled with gritting teeth.

"Bite me!" Eva growled.

Out of nowhere, Eva managed to get the angry LeShawna off of her by raking her eyes!

This blinded LeShawna, causing her to stumble back. But it wasn't for long as Eva tripped LeShawna by her feet, knocking her down to the floor. With her on the ground, the musclebound bully sent her knee driving through LeShawna and then grabbed her by the neck in a mini Camel Clutch. The hold managed to bend LeShawna's back, making her fold like a piece of origami.

"You should have never done what you did!" Eva growled.

Angered and ticked off, LeShawna managed to reach one of Eva's hands and suddenly chomped on her fingers with her teeth!

"AAAAAAAH!" Eva screamed in pain as she finally let go of the ghetto girl.

While Eva held onto her hand, LeShawna decided to get even against her by ramming Eva towards the washing machine, making a huge dent as a result. However, it also knocked her out as a result. Seeing her unconscious on the floor, LeShawna decided to check up on her with a little smirk.

"So... are ya gonna apologize now?" She replied.

Knowing the move knocked her out for good, LeShawna stood up and smirked.

"I guess I'll take it as a yes, then." LeShawna smirked. "So I guess that's apology enoug-"

Unfortunately, before she could finish, Eva woke up and surprised LeShawna with a punch to the kisser, getting her lips busted in the process!

This brought the bully enough time to get up and before LeShawna could shake off some nerves...

 _*BAAAAAM*_

Eva threw her across the wall face-first, knocking her down!

When LeShawna fell off with a thud, Eva started mounting over her and blasted the soul sister with huge punches to the face. Each one harder and more violent than the next. Those fists of hers were flying down with the speed of an ultra-fast meteorite tumbling towards space. The bully then decided to lay punches to LeShawna's stomach, which was starting to hurt worse to her midsection while the soul sister felt her mouth cough up with blood due to those fists. Eva was gonna make sure LeShawna's ribs were so tenderized, she wouldn't lean back up and get to her own two feet.

Knowing this catfight had gone on long enough, Eva decided it was time to finish it. So after the last punch forced LeShawna to lean up, Eva decided to trap her in a rear naked half nelson choke, locking it very tight. The feeling made LeShawna a little numb around her neck and head, therefore making her a little weak to fight back. She really took a bad bump toward that wall, in which Eva was using that little head injury to her advantage.

She hooked that hold high and tight, compressing a lot of the blood that was flowing throughout LeShawna's entire brain. It wasn't too long before the entire room was spinning around LeShawna's own chocolate-coated eyes.

"How does it feel, huh?" Eva snarled, pressing onto the hold much longer.

"Acccck...!" LeShawna gagged heavily.

"I'm not hearing an answer there, fatass!" Eva smirked. "C'mon, I'm sure you can do better than that!"

LeShawna still didn't anything at all. Well, except for a few gagging and choking sounds, but that was it. After only 5 minutes of being trapped onto that hold, LeShawna felt the entire laundry room go dark on her. Eva had that rear naked choke tight on LeShawna so bad, her head was literally blue and she was going out.

With her entire body numb and sore...

...

...

...LeShawna had finally passed out of the hold.

Noticing this, Eva finally let her go, leaving the ghetto girl's body slumped over the cold hard floor. The bully stood up and decided to rub her victory in her face while wiping off the sweat that she shed from fighting her.

"I told ya once before, and I'll say it again: You should never done what you did to my socks." Eva smirked a little. "Just so you know, the only person that can do _my_ laundry is me and _me_ only."

Just to add more insult to injury, Eva put her right foot on LeShawna's face.

"Here's another little warning I want you to hear from me," The muscle-bound bully spoke down to her while threatening her with these words, "If you ever lay your finger on my clothes again, I'll make this little beatdown look more like a fuckin' disaster. YOU GOT THAT?!"

LeShawna didn't respond since she was still exhausted and knocked, but Eva got her point across.

However, Eva decided she wasn't done with LeShawna just yet. She got such a thrill of beating her up and hearing her choke that she decided to take LeShawna to Eva's room. Eva had a hard time getting her on her two feet, so she decided to drag LeShawna's sorry ass instead and toss her straight to where the mountain of sweaty socks used to be.

While LeShawna was still knocked out, Eva came to her and immediately wrapped her legs all around LeShawna's entire neck, choking the everlasting life out of her (even though she was already limp and couldn't fight back). When LeShawna opened up her eyes and woke up, she was immediately getting choked out again. Those strong legs of Eva's were making LeShawna choke out some more blood from her mouth. She did her best to fight back, but unfortunately, it was still no use to her. That fight already took a lot out of her so much, that the only thing LeShawna could now do was survive.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but damn it, you gave me no choice!" Eva growled again.

"Aggggh..." The soul sister croaked in return.

"I wasn't just gonna let it go, I make them pay by giving them a long time of being choked out." Eva stated, she tightens her legs harder on LeShawna's neck.

She choked and strangled him so badly that LeShawna's face was literally turning blueberry blue. She tried to gag out a "Help Me" but now, nobody was even listening to her cries of help. And Eva wanted to make sure no one heard her. Not even Izzy. Not even Noah and not even Harold.

And she meant nobody.

"You can gag out 'Help me' all you can, nobody can save your fat ass." Eva growled.

Once again, the entire room all spun in circles around her. LeShawna's neck was getting so damaged, it was losing her ability to speak. So far, this was the worst pain LeShawna was feeling. It was way worse for her like seeing Harold cry after being shot down by LeShawna herself. As Eva managed to squeeze her legs again, LeShawna felt the whole entire bedroom go dark again.

And it wasn't before long that LeShawna lost consciousness yet again.

She was now out permanently.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet ghetto bitch, you're gonna spend the whole day as my punching bag and choke toy." Eva said.

LeShawna didn't reply to that response at all. She was nearly half-dead from the horrible beatdown that occurred at the hands of Eva. So instead of letting her rot and die, Eva finally let go of LeShawna, leaving her to nap around the cold hard carpet.

"Looks like I'll let you rest it out a little until I'm done resting myself." The bully smirked out of pity.

Before resting her shoes however, she saw someone stand between Eva's door with a shocked expression. She had blonde hair, a brown tanktop (which was covering her red bra), orange skirt, blue bandana, cowboy boots and the biggest chest everyone had ever seen.

The person that Eva was giving a death glare at was Lindsay.

"Erin, what did you do?" Lindsay gasped.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE SHIT!" Eva yelled at her face,

"Okay!" Lindsay said quietly.

"If you mention this to anybody, I'll find you and kill you!" Eva threatened her through the door.

"Okay, sorry!" Lindsay sobbed in tears as she ran off.

After she was gone, Eva took one last look at LeShawna and smiled evilly with such malicious force as she replied:

"Not as sorry as she's gonna be..."

With that, Eva shut the door behind her and locked it, making sure that no one could hear LeShawna scream. For Eva, it was bound to be a cakewalk. For LeShawna however, it was about to turn into her own personal hellish nightmare.

Shows her how to never mess with a person's socks again.

 **Ain't that the truth? Well, now that's over, it's time to see what you think!**

 **Don't be scared to leave some feedbacks, mmm'kay? Yeah, that was a South Park reference, so I thought of it. Later!**


End file.
